darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Ancient statue/dialogue
Using the first stone fragment on the statue * You feel a faint rumbling in the ground beneath your feet and dust begins to shake off the statue. A voice starts to whisper from within... * Statue: You present to me a fragment pulsating with the vibrant anima of this planet. * Statue: The very same anima which leaks form the wounds that this world has come to bear.. * Statue: While these wounds must be tended if the planet is to mend, the effects have not all been so ruinous. * Statue: Over many centuries the seeping anima formed constructs; spirit guardians that roam this world's forests and plains. * Statue: While not sentient, these guardians still strive to conserve the natural order of Mazcab. Affording their protection to those that may not be able to protect themselves. * Statue: For aeons the spirit guardians have wandered sleepily towards the great temples, where they reach the end of their cycle and return the anima to its source. Using the second stone fragment on the statue * You feel a faint rumbling in the ground beneath your feet and dust begins to shake off the statue. A voice starts to whisper from within... * Statue: You bear a fragment which gently hums with the energy of a spirit trapped within. * Statue: The spirit of a lost goebie, who brings forth knowledge of an afterlife long forgotten by this race. * Statue: The mortal goebies must all come to their final rest, upon which their spirits are released to serve a higher purpose. * Statue: In times gone by the energy of these souls would be called upon by their kin,woven into magic by ancient rituals and incantations. * Statue: But long since has this magic been forgotten, lost to the sands of time, and the spirits are left to wander their plane for eternity. * Statue: This is how they will remain, waiting to be found, until the goebies remember how once they possessed the powers of old. Using the third stone fragment on the statue * You feel a faint rumbling in the ground beneath your feet and dust begins to shake off the statue. A voice starts to whisper from within... * Statue: You possess a fragment of a vent, one of the distributors of anima that aids the regrowth of ecosystems on this world. * Statue: The goebies were once an industrious people. Their ancestors carved out arteries and filled them with the planet's life blood, pumped from the heart of their ancient temples. * Statue: The vents were constructed along these pipelines as outlets, slowly releasing anima to their surroundings and allowing life there to flourish. * Statue: This is how life on Mazcab is sustained; a fragile circle in which each element is dependent on the next for its survival. * Statue: The temples and vents were constructed by the goebies, the goebies need the flora and fauna to survive and the wildlife in turn relies upon the system the goebies created. * Statue: The invaders pose a threat to this delicate balance; if one pillar falls, then so too does the rest. Using the fourth stone fragment on the statue * You feel a faint rumbling in the ground beneath your feet and dust begins to shake off the statue. A voice starts to whisper from within... * Statue: You hold in your hands a fragment, fallen from one of the great temples which scatter these lands. * Statue: These temples are sacred to the goebie people, but little do they know of their history and importance to the planet's vitality. * Statue: Long ago this planet was dying, its anima perpetually seeping from the wounds it endures. * Statue: The goebies of old were diligent and in tune with their world; thus they constructed the great temples to plug the leaks where its anima escaped. * Statue: But they did not just halt the flow of the anima from the core, they also sought to reverse it, using the temples to funnel energy back to the source. * Statue: This tradition has long been forgotten however, and the only replenishment comes in the form of spirit guardians reaching the temples at the end of their pilgrimages. Using the fifth stone fragment on the statue * You feel a faint rumbling in the ground beneath your feet and dust begins to shake off the statue. A voice starts to whisper from within... * Statue: You bring to me a fragment filled with dark energy. Unnatural. Twisted. Corrupted. * Statue: This has come into contact with the water beast Yakamaru. A once great spirit guardian who roamed the rivers and seas of Mazcab. * Statue: When Tuska came she brought with her the Airut that plague these lands, but many have not seen the true extent of their blight. * Statue: There are certain Airut that have harnessed far greater power than comes naturally to them, such as those known as the Beastmaster and the Shaman. * Statue: The Shaman in particular wields dreadful magic, spreading corruption where he walks and warping the minds of his victims. * Statue: The spirit guardian Yakamaru fell prey to this evil. No longer does it protect the inhabitants of this world but instead, like so many others, it must serve its Airut masters.